


Trading Places

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Edward and Eddie trade places and end up in each other's Universe.One has to deal with a family that hates him and the other who loves him.Yes, Edward isn't dealing so well with people loving him, especially since he is supposedly married to Bruce Wayne and the kids actually love him.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward grumbled as he opened the next file.

He was tired, hungry, really aggravated since he had lost one of his contacts. Not so much as lost but th guy had gotten killed by some thug. Edward needed to find a new contact and also find the thug.

Being a private detective was fun, interesting, sometimes just plain strange, however, it did help him stay on the right side of the law. It was just lately it had become strained so much that he felt like strangling someone.

Reading over the documents he paused as a little alert popped on on the side of his screen. Glaring at it be pulled up his firewall before typing quickly over it. Another attempted hack at his computer.

Another being as a certain nest of birds had made it into a game on who can hack him first, move all his files that way his work was spent rearranging files instead o his job. Blocking a few attempts here and there he pinpointed who it was tonight.

Setting up a trap he wired a virus in a disguise of a simple wall. Sure enough, the bait was taken. The hacking stopped and the relief was short lived because he knew he would be getting a call.

Pulling his elbows on his desk Edward rested his head on his hand waiting for the phone to ring. He counted to ten when little up with almost loud ring. The unknown number flashed by.

Well, at least Jason had a second phone on him this time. Swiping it to ignore the call Edward got back to work. It was either a few minutes of maybe ten when there was a loud bang as the computer fizzled.

"What the hell?!" Edward jumped up slamming his hands on his desk as the computer smoked. "You shot my computer!"

"Lucky for you I was amazing."

"Get out!"  
\---  
[Eddie]

Tapping his pen to his cheek Edward was thinking on how he was going to solve this problem. After a long moment he wrote down a few things before sticking it to the post it bored in the kitchen.

"Alright," Edward turned around. "This is how you two will be taking turns with the new limbragini."

"This isn't fair, I'm the oldest!" Dick cried before pointing at Jason. "And he was the one who broke the last one!"

"Hey, I was on an important mission!" Jason glared. "How was I supposed to know that it was going to explode?!"

"You left a stupid bomb in it that's why!"

Rolling his eyes Edward paused seeing two younger kids walk into the kitchen, one looking like a zombie and the other looked a little less so. Tim made a beeline for the coffee before starting to pour it a cup. Edward tapped the young teen shoulder before he could overflow it.

Damian was grabbing a bottle of apple juice downing half of it. Something that Edward had found out that the youngest had often gotten thirsty and would need something to drink int he morning.

They two gathered close to him listening on what was happened. Damian seemed amused watching as Tim was pretty much zoned out as he sipped on his coffee slowly leaning against him to keep from falling.

A shadow caught his eye. Looking to the side he saw Cassandra there making some tea with a blank blanket over her as she peeked over before shrugging as she set her teapot on the stove.

Going back to listening to the first conversation Edward waited until he was ready to stop it but stopped when he saw Jason flick Dick's head. They paused before they started aa flicking war. Trying not to laugh he went to the stove to start to take some of their breakfast to the table.

Just then Bruce came in walking over to easily snatch a second cup of coffee along with some energy pills from Tim, a rubber band from Damian who was aiming for the oldest two, patted Cassandra on the head and finally pulled Dick and Jason apart easily before walking up to Edward giving him a kiss on the head before grabbing his own coffee.

"Good morning," Edward greeted as he watched Bruce easily down one cup and holding the other just out of Tim's up-stretched hands. "Sleep well?"

"As well as I could," Bruce mumbled from his cup. "How was your night?"

"The same. Now about the new car..."

"Jason destroyed the last one!"

"It was an accident!"

"Cassandra can use the car first."

"What?!"

Cassandra gave a thumbs up.

"End of discussion." Bruce walked towards the dining room. "Come on, let's try not to be late today."

"Alright, let's go," Edward grinned picking up a couple of plates handing them to Jason, Dick, Cassandra before pulling Tim along. "Come on, after you eat you can have a little more coffee."

They all heading to the dining room setting the food down so they could eat. Once they set down the food they each took a plate serving themselves, with the parents adding food here or there to make sure they actually ate enough.

"Oh, and I need ride home tonight." Dick took another bite. "I have a late class so can we eat after?"

"I have a late meeting as well, I get out at eight." Bruce opened his phone looking over his schedules. "Hm, what time do you get out?"

"I get out at seven thirty."

"Alright, I'll pick you up." Bruce closed his phone. "Jason what about you?"

"I'm good." Jason grinned. "Gonna take the bike today."

"Are you still meeting us for dinner tonight with the Thomson's family?"

"I rather be banging, Roy." Jason said getting up with a piece of toast. "See ya later, I gotta."

"Be there!" Bruce called. "And don't let Oliver catch you!"

"That happened one time!"

"We're eating here, Todd!" Damian yelled chuckling a bread roll and growling when the other caught it. "I'll get you later."

"Alright, everyone eat," Edward paused when Jason came back to give Bruce a hug before hugging him as well. Putting the other's white bangs he smiled a little more. "See you tonight, Jason."

"See ya!" Jason grabbed his backpack. "By the way, I call dibs on the nex turn on the car!"

"Deal."

"What?!" Dick cried almost spitting out his food. "No fair! Edward, tell them it's not fair! I didn't blow up the car!"

"Dick has a point." Edward agreed as the oldest robin jumped up grinning as he nuzzled the redhead. "As far as I know Dick's been good. He should get a turn next."

"Dick also prank called Green Lantern's son Kyle claiming that his hair was cursed and he traveled another solar system to stop it."

"Dick!"

"It was funny...?"

"Jason get's next turn," Edward said ignoring the whine as the other slinked back to his seat. "I can't believe you did that again!"

"Again?" Tim was now alive again. "How many times have you've done it."

"Just twice... or five times."

"Idiots."

After that they managed to eat the rest of the food they all headed to the cars. As Dick and Cassandra got into Bruce's car, Damian and Tim got into another with Edward and Bruce kissing each other goodbye before they all went their separate way.  
\--

[Edward]

Dinner, like always when the family came over, was tense, awkward and Edward just ate his food as his face clearly read 'What am I doing with my life?' as he slowly cut a piece of his steak before almost slowly putting it into his mouth.

As the normally delicious steak was just hanging out in his mouth he did his best to look forward at the empty course at the head of the table was Bruce also looking aggravated but did a wonderful to look somewhat calm.

A few seats down four robins sat there all giving them glares although most were just for him. Keeping in a groaned Edward took another bite after swallowing and tense when one of them got up suddenly leaving.

A moment paused but Edward saw Bruce from the corner of his eyes as his glare darker. A lurch in his stomach made Edward paused. His whole body was tense, surely so many knots in his back as he waited as a door opened and closed.

There was no reaction as a second chair pulled out. After a minute Edward couldn't take it anymore since he was now sick to his stomach. Putting his fork and knife down he turned a little to his boyfriend.

"I'm going upstairs," There was a long pause. "I'm... full."

"I'll be up in a minute."

Nodding a little Edward went the long way around ignore the youngest two robins death glare. Of course they would have a common ground and that common ground was hating Edward. Going up stairs, a long ten-minute track, Edward went into the MasterBedroom closing the door groaning as he leaned against the door.

Rubbing his left shoulder he looked around the giant room before heading to the bathroom. Maybe a long hot shower would help. Going over he undressed tossing the clothes into the hamper before pressing the buttons. Only a few seconds for the hot water to come through. Stepping in Edward let the hot water run down his shoulders and his back. Sighing Edward moved back a little rubbing his neck.

After ten minutes his back relaxed a little when the door opened. Looking over he saw Bruce walk in leaning against the glass. Smiling a little or just a second Edward grabbed the shampoo befoe lathering up his hair.

"They all went on patrol." Bruce paused a moment. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really since we've already had this conversation over three hundred and eight times." Edward washed out the shampoo. "Are you going out soon?"

"In a bit. Going to take a shower first."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"No, it's fine."

Smiling a bit Edward enjoyed this new shower.

Alright they enjoyed kissing in the shower but before anything else could happen the alarm went off in the bedroom and the sound form it meant it was all hands on deck. Bruce growled at the sound before kissing Edward again.

"Bruce, the world might be ending again as much as I love you we can't die having sex." Shiver and holding in a moan he paused. "Well, it might not be a bad way to die but your kids might be looking for you."

"Fine." Bruce pulled back. "Let's go."

"I might stay here."

"And miss a chance to hack either an Alien computer or Luthor's new robot?"

"...Give me two minutes."  
\--

[Eddie]

Edward locked up his agency before heading to his car. Unlocking it he drove to mall here Tim, Damian and Cassandra were hanging out. They had agreed to stay there for three hours, no doubt they were hanging out at the new arcade.

Parking his car he got out walking into the food court he looked around finding them just heading over with bags. Ah, shopping. There had not better be more pets from the pet store. How int he world didn't Damian still manage to convince workers to let him adopt them.

Smiling he walked up to them as they were talking about their friends. "Hello, children dear."

"Hi!" Tim tried to first to give a him a hug but someone beat him too it. "Cassandra!"

Cassandra huffed before smiling hugging Edward a little tighter. Hugging her back Edward patted her head as she laid her head on his shoulder's for a minute before moving back. Tim was next hugging him tightly. Holsing the small teen closer he heard a happy. After Tim moved back Damian gave a side hug before digging through his bag looking for something.

"Are we changing before we go? Or in the car?"

"Since it's at a Hotel we booked a room." The redhead said looking at his phone. "Alright let's hurry."

Once they arrived at the hotel they met up with the rest of the family as they heading up to get ready. It was easy enough since all of them were costumed to quick changes. Edward was trying to fix his tie when there was a strange hum.

Looking around he paused listening for it. No one else seemed to have heard it. Even Cassandra was unaffected. Going back to getting ready he heard it agian. This time there was a gleam of light when suddenly a bang, a cold feeling rushing up his spin before suddenly he hit the ground.

Hitting the hard ground was unusual since he should have been hitting carpet.

\--

[Edward]

F*** that hurt.

Whatever happened hurt. It just hurt so much he wanted to scream. Eyes still closed Edward tried to stay relaxed. There just a moment he needed to try and focus on what was happening. Everything hurt, his head, his body, his chest felt some pressure.

Wait that was warm pressure. What? Carefully Edward focus more realizing that not only was there something warm on his chest but someone was holding his hand. Well, yes, it had to be Bruce holding his hand. That still didn't explain on what was on his chest... jeez, his head hurt so bad.

Carefully he opened his eyes to a white light. Groaning a bit Edward blinked. A hospital? Yes, this was defiantly a hospital since the ceiling was not the cave. Taking in a breath he looked down wondering what was...

Was that Tim?!

Eyes going wide or at least as wide as they could because his head swarmed a little bit as he sensed that they had given him pain medication, hopefully something to keep him from vomiting. Still why was Tim in the bed with him? Looking over he was going to nudge Bruce when he froze seeing that Jason was the one holding his hand, also asleep, so Edward looked away noticing that Dick was also there asleep with his head slightly touching Tim's back looking staring ahead the redhead just blinked several times when something moved next to Jason.

Tensing h relaxing seeing that it was Cassandra next to Jason, she just had a black blanket on on her and if she hadn't moved he never would have seen her. Closing his eyes Edward thought for sure it was a dream. Some sort of head injury that must have happened.

"You are awake!"

Eyes snapping opened Edward saw Damian and Bruce entering the room with food and coffee. Oh please let that coffee be real, please let this make sense because there is what should happene that Bat kids normally wouldn't' be here. Yes, it had to have been morphine or whatever they gave him.

Suddenly all of them were awake all clamoring over him asking him if he was... okay? That made no sense they never asked him that! Hell, they never even acknowledged him except for hating him. Than Bruce came to lean over him giving him a kiss and they both froze.

Bruce moved back. "They said you have to stay a few days."

"Are you okay?" Dick popped into view. "Need water?"

"Need the nurse?" Jason appeared from the left.

"I can call the nurse," Damian spoke also appearing

Cassandra pointed to the IV stand, which meant if he need some more pain meds.

"Need more blankets?" Tim had stood up. "It's kind of cold.

"...I... Need... to be alone..." Edward said slowly looing at all of them. "Becuase... I'm having some... sort of haulsanation right now..."

"Edward you hit your head," Bruce said gently kissing him again, something that Edward relaxing into for a few seconds before he tensed again. "Our kids were worried about you."

Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was trauma he had just gone through, maybe it was all of those brats smiling at him but Edward reaction was not something he thought about at all in the one moment.

"Ge the hell away from me!"


	2. Chapter 2

[Eddie]

Eddie felt like someone had beat him up.

No, someone seriously beat him up like that one time he went after Two-face by himself. Jeez, was there a fight? Taking a breath Eddie frowned before he slowly opened his eyes to see the cave ceiling.

"...Hm?" Eddie turned his head seeing Bruce there watching him. "What happened?"

"You got blasted, hit your head,"

"Oh is that all?" Eddie tried to joke before groaning. "Ugh, is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine." Bruce pressed the back of his hand to the redhead's forehead. "Fevers gone,"

"I had a fever?"

"You also kept mumbling in your sleep." Bruce smiled a bit looking exhausted before taking his hand gain. "Do you wnt anything?"

"Water." Eddie smiled sitting up again holding his head. "Oh, my head... where are the kids?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Eddie frowned as he rubbed his head again. "Tell them to come see me and besides will still have things to do. Did you already take care of the Formal Dinner?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The dinner we were at when this happened?" Eddie peeked at him before he stopped a moment noticing that Bruce seemed off a bit. "Bruce...? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I should be worried about you."

"I'm fine... I think I am at least, why do you look so... so..." Eddie frowned trying to put his finger on it but something was different. Very different. Leaning back he looked around for a second to see if he could spot the kids which he did. "Damian!"

"What do you want, Nygma?!"

"Did you just snarl at me?!" Eddie was shocked and looked at Bruce. "Did you see that!"

"You seem surprised."

"Why wouldn't I be?!" Eddie turned back to the boy glaring his way. "You are grounded!"

"F*** off, Nygma."

"Damian!" Bruce yelled standing. "You're benched for the rest of the week. Upstairs, now!"

In shock from the exchanged Eddie's jaw had hit the floor. What just happened?! Did Damian seriously just say that to him! Is Bruce really arguing with Damian?! How hard did he hit his head or was this some sort of nightmare?! Fear toxin?!

No, there would have been that foul man here if it was. Blinking he tried to replaying that moment over again but for the life of him that he couldn't believe it happened. Almost as if his mind was trying to fight him on this event.

Closing his eyes as his head hurt so Eddie leaned back trying to relax as his head pounded. Suddenly a rush to his head causing him to fall into sleep. The last thing he saw was Dick by the IV pole.

 

\--

[Edward]

Edward refused to let go of Bruce's hand as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at anyone in the room because he couldn't stand to see them at the moment. It was so hard to be in the room with them.

As if the whole room was shrinking. Deep breaths weren't helping. Bruce leaned over him talking to him calming him down. Edward shook his head trying to push the man away because they were to close.

Just then Dick stepped forward. "Do you need help-?"

"Get away from me!" Edward swung at him, even though Dick easily jumped back. "Get out, get out!"

"But-"

"I said get out!" Edward stumbles back. "Get out, get out!"

"Eddie, it's okay!" Bruce looked at the kids who all looked upset. "Maybe you can wait outside? I'll be there in a few minutes."

They all hesitated before filtering out before the door closed. Once it was closed Edward stopped trying to get out of the bed. Helping him back into bed Bruce pulled the blankets up. When Eddie calmed down a little he spoke.

"What happened?"

"You know I don't like them around me."

"What?" Bruce frown when Eddie moved his hand away bring up his left one to holding his hands. However something as wrong. "Edward... where's your wedding ring?"

"My what?" Edward scowled at him. "I don't have one."

"Yes, you do. When we got married."

"We never got married!" Edward shouted. "Bruce, what is going on you?!"

"Eddie, we're married, those are our kids."

"You have finally lost it, Bruce!" Edward tried to get up again but was pushed down. "Let go of me!"

"Edward, please, I don't want to upset you but they might come in here and sedate you... so please relax..." Bruce paused as he watched a familiar calming down method that Edward often was when he held his hands together elbows tucked and began to mumble a few riddles under his breath before taking deep breaths. "Tell me everything you remember."

\--

[Eddie]

Back the Manor Eddie was staring out the window. After being drugged, waking up in a room and some fun with Martian Manhunter they had figured out what was going on. It was a universe switch.

Whatever the Batfamily had been up too it had caused both Eddie and the other Edward to switch places. That was fine, Edward had seen and heard of this happening in his world with the Justice Leauge, however, the feeling of this home was horrible.

It felt cold.

It was cold.

It had only been two days since Eddie had been here, only two days but the harsh coldness coming from the kids. They hated him. Hated him! Maybe that wasn't a strong enough word, but they were so obvious that they hated him even if he wasn't their Edward!

Still so see such hate on familiar faces was a hard thing to stomach. Sighing he looked over at door when a knock was heard. Walking over he opened it seeing Bruce- The other Bruce. Smiling he moved back letting him in.

"Did you find a way to send me back?"

"Not yet."

"I can help if you take me to the Watch Tower." Eddie smiled before looking at what the man was carrying. "Is that a computer? Is it for me? Please say yes, Because I'm going insane in here!"

"Yes, it's for you." Bruce handed it over a small smiling pulling as the other cheered running over to the desk before opening it. "It's brand new so you'll have to set it up."

"Exciting! I promise I'll make good use of it." Edward started to set it up before looking back at him. "I need something from the cave. I need to try and get a message to my husband and kids."

"So, you two are married?"

"Ten years now, yes." Eddie held up his left hand with the simple gold band that had a small line of emerald jewels down the middle. "How long have you've two been married?"

"Ten years," Eddie said. "Aright let's set this up."

"Hn."

Edward started to type on his computer after logging in and setting up his name and birthdate he started to scour the internet for any pieces of information of his other self. after he started pulling up articles about the Riddler he pieced together that to the other and word and deed changed his path of Criminal Intent and had not joined Batman.

"I can see that he started his own detective agency just like me." Edward smile before turning to look at Bruce. " I'm really happy to see that in this world I made the right choice as well. or rather the other Edward make the right choice."

" yes, and I have been dating for a while now and work together on a daily basis." Bruce continued to scowl before he took a deep breath inside. " I want to apologize. I understand that we are doing everything we can to get you back to your world in to get my Edward back it's just... That I miss him a lot. is there anything else you need?"

"I know I'm quite good now. just interested in everything that's going on in this world." The redhead grinned as he continued to pull up all sorts of information and started to hack into the Batcave. "I see that the passwords are still the same. Isn't that interesting? maybe you were so similar that the passwords and everything else is the same. However, the children are not rude and mean. in my world, we've all bonded and are very happy family. Can I ask what happened here? I'm not prying. Okay and that I really want to know."

" Edward and the kids never really got along." stop for a long moment before he left the red word and leaned against the wall. " actually that's an understatement they don't get along at all. I'm not going to sugar-coat it. The kids are horrible to Edward and no matter what are you do or say they just won't see eye-to-eye with me and they won't give him a chance even though I plan on asking him to marry me."

"Are you going to ask him in costume or just as your cells?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"well, I hope you two are very happy." Edward smiled before frowning. " May I ask why they never got along?"

" Both of them are like water and oil. well, Edward is willing and ready to give them a chance but I already think my kids already bullet for him. I gotta go now please make yourself at home. I'll check on you later and please whatever you do try to stay away from the kids."

"... I'll keep that in mind…"

[Edward]

" No. no. No!" Edward shook his head. "! Get out get out! I don't want you in here leave me alone!" Add word yelled as the door opened for only a few moments showing that it was there holding a cupcake. " don't bring that thing near me! just go away and leave me alone!"

" I just thought you were hungry and I know that you love cupcakes." Dick face dropped. " don't you like cupcakes and your world?"

"What's in it?" Edward growled. " Wasabi? Chili pepper? Or maybe it's the ghost pepper... either way I don't want it."

" how come?"

"I can see right through you. You're pretending to be nice to me"

"What? No!" Dick looked awkward and unsure. "Making sure that you have something to eat and something you like! I swear I didn't mean anything by it! Well, I did I just wanted you to that all!"

"Just get out!" Edward walked towards the bathroom. "Take that and leave!"

"I'll just leave it here just in case." Dick set the cupcake down before leaving with once glance back before the door shut. "Let us know if you need anything."

Edward glared at cupcake before picking it up before tossing it into the trash before he went to the laptop he was given. He needed to distract himself with something. Opening it up he decided to see if there was anything to solve, a crime, a mystery, anything.

After three hours of distratcing himself there was a message poping up from his world's Tim asking him is he could help him with homework. That might hve beencode for somethign else such as a case- No, no, there was no way he was going to be tricked. 

Closing the little message box Edward groaned rubbing his face. "...Come get me, Bruce..."


	3. Chapter 3

The walk did little to calm his nerves a bit. 

The cool air felt good on his face as he came to stop by the end of Manor where the walls stretched high up on the impressive fifteen foot wall. Taking in another breath he wrapped his arms around himself thinking about what to do next. 

Turning around Edward headed back to the Manor. He couldn't leave it too long knowing those brats. Walking back brought an almost sense of dread. Of course they were the same people that he knew. It was just an mirror universes had to be similar to the others back home. 

As he entered through the kitchen Edward stopped by the fridge to grab a sandwich. Packing it away in a napkin he was going to eat it once he got back up to his room. Grabbing bottle of water he made sure that it wasn't opened. Once the redhead was sure it was secured he went upstairs looking around to majre no one was there. 

Opening the door Edward jumped back waiting for something to happened. When nothing happened he carefully walking in check anywhere he could. Once he was sure nothing was going to happen. Sighing Edward walked up to his computer opening it. Everything seemed to be the same. 

Taking out his wrapped up sandwich he took a few bites before opening his water. Taking a drink he started to work on a couple theories on how he got there and more importantly how to get back. Another bite in he paused seeing a few theories already written out. 

Pausing Edward looked way playing down at his half eaten sandwich. Leaving it there Edward rubbed his face. He really didn’t need the other Tim helping him with anything. He justed wanted to be left alone until he was able to go home. 

Closing the laptop again Edward stood up looking around trying to figure out what to do. Closing his eyes, taking a few deep breathes the redhead slowly walking over to the bed sitting down. Opening them he just looked around when there was a knock on the door. 

Ignoring it Edward was about to lean back when the door opened a little. Jumping up he gripped the bed frame his body going tense as it creaked opened to about a foor. Slowly a tray was being slid in about one inch per second. 

Once it was all the way in the door was slowly closed. 

Walking over Edward peered t the tra seeing some of his favorite foods. So, his counterpart liked some of the things he did. Picking up the tray he opened the door putting it right outside before closing the door. No doubt there was something in one of those foods. 

It was better not to risk it. 

\--

(Eddie)

Tapping his foot Eddie chewed on his pen before looking down at his notes. He had written a few downs before going back to typing away. He had unlimited access to the Batcomputer with this world’s Bruce’s permission. 

It helped a lot. 

Looking up interdimensional travel was a lot easier to deal with when you had something to hook onto. It was simply amazing. Did they have it happen so often that they needed to have so many plans ready as backup? There were so many questions that Eddie had. 

Pulling up some more files Eddie heard the door opened. Looking back he saw Jason there. Before Edward could saw a word he left a bag on the side dresser by the door. The door closed a little harshly causing Eddie to sigh.

Getting up Eddie walked over. He was rather hungry. Picking up the bad he opened it seeing a philly cheesesteak. Smiling he took it out walking back over to the laptop taking a bit. Sitting down he started to go over a dw more things taking a few more bites when he paused as his tongue started to burn. 

For a second he thought maybe it was an extra hot pepper but then suddenly it was full on blazing. Gasping he hacked tossing the sub down. The only thing he had at the moment was a bottle of water and soda, none of which was going to help him. 

Running out the of the room Eddie made a desperate dash to the kitchen passed the other Alfred, made it to the fridge yanking it opened. Looking around he saw some milk. Grabbing the gallon he tore opened the top before taking a big gulp. 

Gasping Eddie took a few more deep gulps letting them set on his tongue for a while before swallowing. Repeating this a couple of times, with a notion that he was to throw up from down so much milk. Gasping he walked over to the sink with his eyes watery grabbing a towel. 

Just as he was going to wipe his eyes it was yanked away. Looking up he saw Bruce there glaring at the towel before he was handed another one. Taking it it was clear that something must have been on the towel. 

“What the hell was that all about?!” Edward gasped downing some more milk. “My insides are burning up!” 

“Here drink this.” Bruce Handed him a small vial with something inside. “It’ll stop the burning.” 

Grabbing it Edward downed it fast feeling the burning sooth as quick as it came. “Oh god, what was in the sandwich!” 

“Ghost pepper extract.” 

“Why?!” 

“I’m guessing Jason dropped off your food?” 

“Yes.” Edward rubbed his stomach. “That hurt! Ugh…. I think I’m going to throw up…. No, no false alarm.” 

“Are you sure?”

Spinning around Edward leaned over the sink vomiting into the sink. 

“... JASON!” 

After emptying his most empty stomach Eddie looked up seeing Bruce yelling at Jason, Jason yelling back. This was just o stange. Back home with his family there wouldn't be such hated dtrain nor would they have tried to poison him with ghost peppers. 

“It was just a joke!” 

“The world’s hottest extract in someone’s food is not a joke!” 

“Screw you, Bruce!” 

Washing his mouth out Eddie looked at them fighting. Gasping he took another drink of the stuff in the little tube as it calmed his stomach down. Cleaning up he watched as Jason stormed out. Placing hand over his stomach trying to calm it down. 

“What the hell… why would he do that?!” 

“Hn…” Bruce looked frustrated. “They do that all the time to my Edward and no matter what I do I can’t get them to stop.” 

“That’s horrible! How does he handle this?” 

“Not well,” 

“Um.” Edward frowned looking outside. “Is that my laptop opu gave me that Damian’s tossing into the fountain?”

“...Yes.” 

“Well, f***.”


	4. Chapter 4

(Edward)

“It’s invasion of privacy.” Tim sighed holding his laptop close. “I can’t.” 

“Tim, come on!” Dick pleased using his puppy eyes. “Please?” 

“Mm,” Tim hunched his shoulders biting his lip. “I can’t… what if it upsets him?” 

“Tim, he’s not eating right!” Jason towered over him. “I get that that’s not our Edward, but he needs us to help him! Whatever our dumbass counterparts did to him have made him scared to death of us! You’re the only one of us who can hack in!” 

“If it was anyone else, yes, I could!” Tim shouted back. “But… What if he notices that I did? What if he gets mad or even more upset?!” 

“Just do it.” Growled Jason trying to use his height to inter mamide Tim who curled back but Jason jumped back when a blade swiped at him with Damian rushing in front of Tim glaring at him. “Damn Damian! Watch it!” 

“You were out of line, Todd.” Damian growled putting his knife away before glaring at him. “If you wish to help why do you not try something yourself?” 

“I did!” 

“One time!” Tim yelled from behind Damani. “Come on, you guys let not try this. You know how our Edward is with his laptop, if we do this and it backfires than we have no chance!” 

“I got an idea!” Dick spoke before turning to Cassandra who was just standing there. “Cass, can you see what he’s up too?” 

She nodded before leaving with Jasonand Dick rushing after her.

Looking at Damian, Tim smiled a little. “Thanks for helping me.” 

“As agreed I help you and you help me.” Damian took out flash drive. “This is a list of book reports I need.” 

“We agreed that I would write how many?” 

“Ten.” 

“This is sad.” Tim said taking the flash drive. “I’m getting protection from my ex-assassin little brother in exchange for protection from my trigger happy-anger issues older brother.” 

“Tt, it’s as normal as we’ll ever get.” Damian paused scowling. “So, have you've not told the rest of the family about your situations?”

Saying nothing Tim looked down at the floor not answer for a while. “I want to tell both my parents.” 

“Huh.” Damian frowned deepen. “You should tell Father soon if you can not wait.” 

“Yeah, I know…” 

“Tt.” 

\--

Edward was waiting for his files to download from the Batcomputer. 

Sighing Edward shook his head. He felt like bursting. At home he had an anonymous online support groups that he could go on and talk about his troubles and woes what was going on with his family. It was another way to cope without people knowing who he was or who they were.

Looking at the screen Edward through about it for a moment. He really couldn't handle the silence or the fact that his Bruce wasn’t there was almost suffocating. Opening a new tab Edward typed in a name for a chat room that was anonymous for people who cope with anything recovery to PTSD to end of life issues. 

Soon he was chatting to one of the counselors Edward started to feel better after an hour. It was always nice to feel sane, for someone who you didn’t know to offer advice, comment and just to talk too. After a long time Edward ventured out of the room carefully looking for anyone before trying to get some food. 

\--

Jason was looking over his notes on his laptop. College assignments that need to be done. It was amazing he was still in school. He knew it all because, well duh, his parents were Batman and Riddler and even though Jason had wanted to just no do collage, Edward had gotten on his back so he just needed to get this last year done. Luckily he was just breezing by until Dick who wanted the whole four years thing. 

These had to be done by the weekend, but Jason couldn’t focus enough to write it. With Edward in another universe and this Edward acted like they were the plunge. Groaning, Jason typed in a few lines before stopping. 

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders massaging them. Groaning as some tension leaving him. Looking Up at his boyfriend Jason smiled. Roy smiled back continuing to massage the knots out for half an hour. Once Jason felt it was enough he reached back to pull Roy around and pulling him onto his lap wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Hey, babe,” Jason said pecking Roy’s lips. “I thought you were going to have dinner with your parents.” 

“Their plane got delayed.” Roy said curling up on Jason with his head against the man’s neck. “They’ll get here around ten.” 

“At least they’ll be here.” 

“Something wrong, Jay?” Roy asked rubbing his hand on Jason’s upper arm. “Are you still not making progress with the other Edward?” 

“None at all.” Jason frowned sitting up a bit more holding onto the redhead before kissing the other’s neck gently. “So, their not coming until later, huh?” 

“Mm, nope.” Roy mumbled before moaning softly as Jason's started sucking on his neck as a hand came up under his shirt. “Want to take this to the bedroom?” 

“Oh yeah,” 

\--

Jason came out of the shower drying his hair looking at the bed where Roy was still asleep with only the blankets up around his waist. Sitting on the bed Jason finished drying his hair before grabbing his clothes he had left out. 

Once dressed he leaned over to kiss Roy’s forehead. 

“Hm, Jay?” Roy opened his eyes before stretching and groaning. “Oh, damn, that was so good.” 

“You’re okay right? I Know I got carried away.” 

“Jason, no way,” Sitting up Roy smiled wrapping his arms around him. “I don’t know if you noticed but I like it when you're a little rough. So, going somewhere?” 

“I'm Just going to do my school work.” He said pausing when Roy nuzzled him before laying back down on the bed with his hands above his head. “...Red, are you seducing me?” 

“Is it working?” 

“Yes,” Jason tossed his shirt and pants off crawling on Roy settling between his legs kissing his lover deeply. “I love you, Red,” 

“Jay,” Roy whispered against the other’s lips. “I love you too.” 

\--

“Get out!” Edward snapped seeing Damian and Tim standing inside his room. “Get out!” 

“Wait a second!” Tim pleased holding a chess board. “We just wanted to know if you wanted to play?” 

“No, I don’t.” Edward growled at them as he glared from his desk. “Get. Out.” 

Both of them looked at each other before Damian took a step forward. “Can we play here?” 

“No!” 

“Please? We’ll play on the floor.” Tim asked softly. “We won’t make any noise.” 

“....Whatever you two are up too, just leave it and get out of here.” Edward went back to his research when he heard the sliding of a wooden box top. Looking over he saw the top of their heads and the sounds of them setting up chess board. “I said to get out.” 

Two sets of eyes peeked over the bed, Damian’s intense green and Tim’s baby blue as they both looked at him. The odd apart was neither eyes held scorn or hatred. Nervously tapping his foot on the floor Edward rubbed his face. 

“Fine, but don’t move from there.” Edward went back to typing glancing over everywhere few minutes to see if they were staying in their spots. They seemed to be taking the no talking thing to heart but what he didn't expect was them to… be getting along? That was just plain strange. Biting his lip Edward watched them using sign language. They got along? That’s also odd. “...You can talk if you want...just keep it down…” 

Again the eyes looked over at him. 

Ignoring them Edward continued to work on his plan. As he continued on he heard them talking softly to each other. Great, now Edward wanted to know what they were saying! Leaning closer Edward listened closer. 

“I just need help on it.” 

“Nanobots are hard for you?” 

“Not that much, but I do need help with them.” Tim sighed. “I have a design but I’m not sure to build a small enough remote that can fit inside a watch.” 

That was interesting… No! Edward couldn't get involved. It was just a lure.   
Going back to typing away Edward tried to pretend they were there. This worked for about an hour when he realized there had stopped talking. Tensing up Edward slowly stood up looking at them before ssing that Tim had fallen asleep and Damian was scrolling on his phone ordering a few things. 

The teen looked up at him for a moment with questioning eyes. “We can leave if you want.” 

“...If you can, please.” Edward asked watching them as Damian woke up Tim who whined and for a second tried to climbed onto the bed before seeming to remember what was going on before letting the younger one lead him out. Sitting down Edward rubbed his face sighing. “...Don’t…. Let them… get to you…” 

\--  
(Eddie)

As Eddie was checking his food for anything suspicious in his food. He kep looking around. After Jason’s surprise attack on him, Dick putting food coloring in his shower so Edward look like he had gotten a horrible sunburn. Washing that off was hard, had taken a whole three days. 

In the last three days Eddie had been subjected to the torment of the Wayne kids. The freaking brats where something outta hell. Jason and Damian were at the top, Dick was in the middle, Cassandra avoided him like he was the plague, and Tim was making his digital life hell but decrypting the researched, using virus to mess up his program he built among other things. 

However what really pissed off Eddie was when he was almost on a breakthrough when finding a way home when it was suddenly spotting red dots, little chomping emojis eating their way across the screen before suddenly the computer when out. 

Gritting his teeth Eddie tried to restart the laptop to no avail. Grabbing the tools he had borrowe the opening it before trying to rewrite, reset, anything he could do bt the laptop just would not open or turn on at all. 

Slmaming hisfirst on the table Edward jumped up shoving them away onto the floor before turning to leave the prison of his room. Practically running around the Manor with his teen gritter, huffing out angry breaths he finally managed to spot Tim who was on a tablet heading down the hall to one of the libraries or spare room. 

Rushing he managed to get a sneak on him. Being with his own Family back home Edward had been trained by Bruce, worked out with the kids, and hell Bruce had made damn sure that if Eddie was part of the Bat family he’d have to know how to fight like them.

“You!” Eddie had yelled as Tim turned around with wide eyes and before the small teen could use a move to shove him Edward blocked it, knocked his arms opened causing the tablet to go flying. Without a second thought Edward took a second to snatch off Tim’s hidden weapon. Luckily it was in the same place as his son’s. “We won’t be needing that!” 

“You have no right to do that!” Tim tried to move forward only to get another shock as he shoved back and the vase that housed another hidden weapon was kicked out of the way. “Hey!” 

“Why?! If you're anything like my Tim than you wouldn't’ behave this way!” Eddie yelled at the small teen in front of him who was glaring back at him. “You’re hiding something, I can tell! You wouldn't act like this if you didn’t! I’m going to find out what it is! Also you and your siblings need to back the hell off! You’ve brats have been horrible since I got here! Terrible even! I have no idea who the other me can stand it!” 

“It’s none of your concern!” 

“If I’m here then it is!” Edward grabbed the teen’s phone out of his hands seeing the shocked look on his face. “In my world I’ve date and married The Bat and have gone through the hellish training so do not think that you can simply leave!” 

“You can’t stop me!” 

“Oh, yes I can!” Edward pushed Tim against a corner wall keep him there. “I’ve been tormented since the moment I got here! I’m done being the victim!” 

“You're no victim!” 

“Oh, really?” Eddie growled. “So, you five whose poisoned my food with heat, locked me in a tomb, push super glue in my shoes, attacked me physically, made me question my sanity, my morality and drove me up the wall nearly causing me to lose my mental state all while you brats were laughing, enjoying my pain and somehow I’m not the victim!” 

“Let me go-!”

“No!” Edward pushed Tim back when he tried to escape. “I’m not from here but I can see the similarity between you and my Tim and trust me he’d never do something like this! Something is seriously wrong in your life for you to act like this! Tell me what it is!” 

“You wouldn't care!” 

“How would you know that if you don’t give me a f***ing chance?!” Eddie glared. “Tell me now!” 

“No!” Tim tried to leave again this time trying to fight his way out but he was pushed back into the corner. “Let me go!” 

“Not until we talk!” 

Tim started to scream. He screamed loud for about ten seconds when suddenly he was slapped hard across the face. Gapsing he held his cheek with big blue eyes of shock looking at Eddie who looked pissed off and that he was freaking down with all the bullshit. 

“You hit me…” 

“I’ll do it again if you don’t stop acting like a rotten spoiled brat! Honestly, what would Bruce do if he saw you like this?” 

“Nothing, since he’s already forgot about me!” TIm shouted suddenly causing Edward to pause as the teen’s eyes waters. “Dick’s the oldest, Jason the prodigal son and Damian’s the biological child! I’m just eh middle child that got replaced the second you came into our lives!” 

It was dead silence for a second as Edward stared in an opened mouthed shock. “Tim… you think you've been forgotten…?” 

Tim jerked back looking shocked t himself for saying anything before he covered his face trying to stop the tears from flowing out. His small body jerked with the notion that he was sobbing but no sounds came out but small whimpers. 

“...” Eddie paused putting his hands on his hips. “Is that why you go along with this? You’ve been hurt so you hurt Edward? Don’t you realized how wrong that is?!” 

This time small sobs were heard. 

Goraning Eddie rubbed his face sighing before got closer awkwardly pulling this Tim into his arms holding him tight. The small teen went rigged for a minute before slowly leaning into him crying. Pulling them into a room that was soundproof, as many rooms where he let him cry. 

“Don’t try to suppress it.” Eddie whispered as small hands grasped the back of is shirt as the crying grew louder, the hurt carried over and tears started to wet his shirt. “Let it out..., let it all out.” 

“W-why ar-are y-you do-doing this t-to m-m-me?!” 

“Oh, Tim… I’m not the one who feels abandoned…” Eddie held tighter running a hand through the soft black hair rocking him slightly. “It’s okay, It’s going to be okay.” 

\--

An hour later Eddie was sitting on the floor still holding onto Tim. This one weighed less than his Tim which was concerning. It must have been from stress, too much coffee, everything that he was going through and the complicated drama of this family. 

Stilling having one arm wrapped around the teen tightly as Tim was sideways in his lap Eddie was gently caressing TIm’s right side of his face. This had brought a lot of comfort to his own child back home when something extreme happened. 

Every time Tim would inhale it came in shuddering breaths. Eddie looked at Tim closer as the red puffy blue eyes looked up at him before looking down ashamed. Instead of saying anything he just pressed his chin against Tim’s face. 

“...Do you hate me?” 

“Believe it or not I don’t.” Eddie answered feeling the teen relax slightly. “However, I’m not your Edward so I can’t speak for him.” 

“...Don’t tell anyone...please?” Tim sat up more. “I’ll leave you alone and I won’t let the other’s hack into your stuff.” 

“Wait, we need to talk about this,” The redhead said looking at him. “This is nowhere near healthy. I think you should talk to Bruce about this.” 

“No!” TIm tried to scurry away but wa pulled back. “Let me go!” 

“Nope.” Eddie held tight and in a strained happy singing voice that had a scary threatening undertone said. “I miss my family more than you know so let me hold you or I swear to God I will nerve strike you and tight you up in a blanket so you can’t escape me for hours.” 

Eyes wide Tim leaned against Eddie being really still “...Okay…”

Smiling Eddie cuddled him. “Hm, thank you.” 

“..........Your welcome…?” 

“Just so you know I’m nothing like your Edward.. I know how to fight and I’m sick of all this shit that’s going on so after this it’s war….” Eddie smiled patting his head gently before whispering scarily. “I’m going to make your lives a living hell.” 

Tim knew at the moment that they had royally, as Jason would say, F*** up.


End file.
